1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory handle fixing base, which is applied to bicycles, i.e. an improved accessory handle structure which can be easily added on the conventional bicycles.
2) Description of the Prior Art
With the social changes, people not only begin to focus on the products' functions, but also their innovation gradually, as far as the bicycle handle concerned, as that.
Yet, as far as the bicycle handle 2 in the factories concerned, generally, it is bent directly with a round pipe referring to the FIG. 1, i.e. the whole handle is designed a round one from a handling part on both sides of the front end, next the middle part 21 of the front would be integrated and locked with the front of a handle standpipe (the drawing not available for prior structure) together by a combining sleeve (the drawing not available for prior structure). But this kind of handle 2 formed by means of bending the round pipe directly has been used for many years, not novel for users. Therefore, the manufacturer in the factories adds an accessory handle on the former handle 2, as shown in FIG. 2. It is composed of two nearly L-shaped pipes 31 positioned in a reverse order for user's handling, whose middle section is a parallel and front handling part 311 towards the forward direction, and two cushions 32 positioned on the two outside top ends of the pipes 31 respectively for the relaxation of user's elbow on them and position, and two fixing bases 33 positioned on the bottom of the middle end of the pipes 31 respectively. In which the fixing bases 33 is composed of two parts half-to-half, and the opposite sides are semicircular and locked with the two front ends of the handle 2 made of round pipe respectively. And we can lock the accessory handle 3 on the two front sides of the handle 2, so that user would have different feelings while riding the bicycle.
Nevertheless, we found the foregoing accessory handle 3 must be combined with the conventional handle 2 having the fixing bases 33 positioned on the bottom of middle end of the pipe 31 respectively; in addition, it can be integrated and locked well on the two sides of front end of the handle 2. Therefore it would be very inconvenient under the condition that the fixing bases 33 should be designed as two parts half-to-half and the opposite sides should be semicircular. Therefore it should be troublesome while assembling and needs to be overcome.